


Introductions

by gabtsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kenma is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabtsumu/pseuds/gabtsumu
Summary: Kenma introduces you to his live stream audience!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 157





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I answered on my tumblr @bokutos-eyebrows ! Come request from me :)

You and Kenma had recently moved in together. You already knew about his live streaming and had been there while he did it before but never really popped in or interrupted. Kenma likes to keep his private life super intimate and offline, plus he didn’t think his viewers were into that kind of thing. You didn’t mind because he has such a large following it was honestly intimidating!

It was a quiet afternoon, not Kenma’s typical time for streaming so you thought he was just on mic gaming with friends.

“Kenmaaaaa, do you remember where I put my incense kit? I really wanted to burn a new scent today..” You walk into his gaming room, looking over his shoulder at what game he’s playing.

_Oh no he’s live…_

He turns to you, super casually, “I think you left it in a box in the front closet. Do you need me to help look?”

You’re already out of frame to not be a distraction, “Oh no it’s okay I’ll go look thank you!!!!”

After you leave Kenma looks at the chat on his stream.

_OMG who was that?? Kozume-san’s s/o??_

_No way! They must have been a roommate or friend!!_

_Kenma’s rich, why would he have a roommate. They’re dating!!_

Everyone was already questioning and speculating. Kenma sighed, he knew the chat would go on like this until he clarified things.

“That was my partner, y/n.” He mumbled into the mic.

_INTRODUCE USSS_

_We wanT TO SEE Y/N_

_KENMA WHY WOULD U HIDE SOMEONE SO CUTE FROM US_

The chat started to pop off!!!!!!!!Kenma sighed again and stood up to go get you.

“Y/n,” Kenma stood at the doorway of your bedroom.

“Kenma I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were streaming. I should have checked first!!!” You blurted out.

“Oh it’s fine..I don’t really mind that, it’s just,” Kenma turned his head blushing, “They want me to introduce you on the stream.”

You smile at your sweet boyfriend. He gives you a few minutes to fix up your hair and change your clothes to something “presentable” although Kenma thought you looked great before too. Then you walk into his streaming room.

Kenma smiles at you and turns to the webcam, “E-Everyone, this is y/n.” You smiled and said hello.

The chat started going crazy with praise and compliments.

_Y/N is so cute! Good job Kenma!_

_Bring y/n on more often!_

_Thank you y/n for taking care of Kenma!_

“Haha the stream loves me!” You beamed.

“Y-Yeah,” Kenma nodded, “And so do I.”


End file.
